Leash
by Ancamna
Summary: You Belong to Me, I Own You, Submit to Me. Good now DOMINATE me. MELLO MATTY


E: Extreme Mello logic, and what's sad is the summary is what Mello says and I understand it fully. I have Mello logic -.-' I apparently am MELLO... though I dressed like Mikami for the last anime con. here in VEGAS.

Matt and Mello had been best friends forever back at Wammy's and now out in the world they were boyfriends. This is the story of their relationship.

"You belong to me," Matt looked up from his game. Mello stood in front of him with an odd expression on his face.

"Yeah and you belong to me," Matt replied. He paused his game. He knew what would happen next. Mello took the game away from him and slid it across the coffee table. He climbed on top of Matt and sat on his lap, straddling him. Bringing his hands up he pulled Matt's goggles down and left them to hang around his neck. He then ran his fingers through Matt's hair a few times before he took a fist full of it and roughly tilted the other's head back.

"Ah, Mello!" Matt yelled in surprise. Mello smiled and crushed their lips together. A battle for dominance was being fought, one that Mello refused to lose. Mello's other ungloved hand grabbed Matt's crouch and squeezed. While he was distracted Mello pinned his tongue just long enough to win then broke the kiss.

"I win again," Mello whispered into the gamer's ear.

"You, you cheated," Matt argued half-heartedly.

" I still won," Mello shot back. He then licked and sucked his boyfriend's neck as if it were an exotic chocolate that was to precious to devour.

" I own you," Mello growled and bit down on Matt's flesh. Matt yelped then moaned.

" Oh god Mello," Matt moaned again as Mello bit down and sucked on another part of his neck.

" Submit to me," Mello ordered, squeezing Matt's crouch tightly. Matt moaned and placed his hands on Mello's leather clothed ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. Mello just barely suppressed a moan.

" Bad Matt!" Mello yanked on Matt's goggles like a leash. " Be a good little puppy and submit to your master." Matt grinned.

" Make me."

Mello's face twisted into a sadistic smile. Matt's slightly masochistic, which is a good thing, after all Mello's a sadist and would inflict pain on Matt anyway. It was a plus that they would both enjoy it. Mello's hands lifted up Matt's shirt, and he raked his nails into the soft flesh, leaving long red marks behind. Mello repeated this action several times; each time he dug them in harder on a new patch of flesh.

"Submit to me," he commanded again, his nails pressing into Matt's sides. Moaning loudly he wondered how much longer he could hold out. Mello thrust his hips forward and Matt's last shred of defiance broke.

"Ok!" Matt yelled.

"Ok what?" Mello asked teasingly.

" I submit." Matt inwardly sighed,' Damn Mello for knowing my weaknesses.'

" Good boy." Mello kissed him as a reward. "Now, " Mello continued. 'Oh god what now?' Matt thought sadly. Mello had evidently planned more torcher for him before sex. 'Damn Mello! Damn him!'

" Now, " Mello repeated getting up and moving over to sit next to Matt, " Dominate me," he finished laying down and putting his hands above his head. It took a second, and only a second, for Matt to respond by straddling Mello and taking off his shirt. He threw the unwanted item across the room somewhere, along with his gloves. Mello sat up and kissed Matt, biting and sucking on his lower lip, Matt nearly fell on top of Mello. Mello unzipped his top and threw it like Matt had done, then he pressed their chests together. Matt struggled to get their pants off for a few minutes while Mello watched in amusement. Once they were both fully naked Matt resumed his position on top of Mello, grunting at the skin on skin contact.

" God dammit Matt, fuck me!" Mello yelled impatiently.

" Gladly." Matt laid on top of Mello, arm hanging off the couch, hand searching for a tube of lube they had hidden there a while back. Mello scratched his nails into Matt's back. He gritted his teeth, still searching for the bottle.

" Got it!" he announced happily.

" Took you long enough."

Matt rolled his eyes and popped the top off the bottle. He poured some off the clear liquid onto his fingers.

" Oh fuck this!" Mello pushed Matt down so that he was on top now. He grabbed the bottle out of Matt's hand. He poured some of the liquid into the palm of his hand then threw the bottle to Kira knows where.

" Mello what are you-" but he lost all thought when the jelly coated hand grabbed his shaft and quickly started to pump it.

" Mello!"

" What?" Mello asked innocently. His reply was a loud moan. Mello then stopped and positioned himself.

" Mello are you going to-" Mello impaled himself on Matt's cock. Mello gritted his teeth as he pushed himself up, then let himself slide back down. Matt just watched as Mello bounced up and down, feeling his length in the heat off Mello's body. He wanted more of that wonderful friction. He slid his hands up Mello's thighs, stopping at his hips. He gripped them tightly and thrust upwards.

" Matt!"

' Found it,' he angled himself so that every time he slid back in he would hit Mello's prostate. Deciding that the thrusts weren't fast enough, Matt flipped them over so Mello was on bottom. Mello's nails scratched at his back, leaving more fine red lines in their wake. Matt pounded into him relentlessly, and he loved every last second of it.

" Harder!" Mello ordered and like a good "puppy" Matt obeyed his master. He thrust into him as hard as he could. Mello's sounds were all Matt needed to know that he was appreciated.

" Matt, I'm gon…gonna- MATT!" Mello saw bright flashes of light before his eyes.

" MELLO!" and so did Matt. He felt Mello's muscles tighten around him, squeezing him for all that he was worth. On the other hand, Mello felt himself being filled with his lover's hot seed. Matt fell on top of Mello, both panting heavily. Mello ran his hand threw Matt's hair, lightly scraping his scalp. Matt buried his face into the crook of Mello's neck.

" I love you master." Matt laughed breathlessly.

" I love you too, my bitch." Mello moved Matt's head and kissed him. It was short and sweet.

Their love isn't what one would call romantic or perfect, but what love is? They see it as perfection and that's all that really counts.

* * *

Nny typed this up for me so you have her to thank for this one besides me. It's a bit different from what I usualy write, but I think it came out nicely, tell me what you guys think.


End file.
